


Clovers and small teacups.

by wholockianbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, pixie!john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockianbatch/pseuds/wholockianbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers a pixie by the name of John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clovers and small teacups.

Lestrade had finally given Sherlock an interesting case, Kidnappings leading to assault and murder. Three women and one man, all missing for 72 hours then dumped unceremoniously into a skip and found the next morning by a pedestrian. They all died from a single gun shot, fired behind them puncturing their lungs. The round was dug out of their ribs after the victim had died. The thing that interested Sherlock was that they all had warn and bloodied feet. The patterns of scratches and scrapes indicated the victim had been walking across branches, rocks and various plants.

His analysis of residue left on the victims led him to his current position, The only place nearest the immediate London area where you'll find the same pollen and abundance of natural material. Sherlock sets looking for any tire tracks. He knows the killer must have had access to a vehicle of some kind, there were small fibre threads left on the victims clothing that could only have come from a car seats. 

There is a small rustling in the bushes next to him. So small most people wouldn't have heard it. Dull. Rats are common in this area. He follows ridges and bumps in the soil. Feet size 6, Stumbling, slight limp and tip toed at the beginning, So the victim was lead and at times pushed and pulled, most likely had their hands tied behind their back.

The rustling comes closer and it appears to follow him, coincidence, It's too small to actually be of consequence. He picks up a long blond hair. This is Jenny carter the latest victim. He would have had to separately abduct, subdue and then lead his victims here to be killed, Other than the obvious fact that no one would hear the gun shot, Why go to the trouble of walking them around hear before killing them? The victims feet were so haggard it was obvious they had been walking for an hour prior to being shot.

Sherlock sneezes loudly. The pollen is too high in this area. 

“Bless you” Sherlock sniffles a thank you as he moves back to his original point. The victim fell- He pauses to glare at the shrub opposite him that just spoke. The shrub stops rustling.

Sherlock narrows his eyes and sneezes again louder this time and pretends to look for a tissue only to come up short handed and makes a calculated face mimicking exhaustion. The shrub starts to move again. Got you. 3...2...1...

“You can use mine” A tiny hand extends from the bush holding a petal. Interesting. Sherlock smirks and says in mock appreciation “Oh Thank you”, He then grabs the petal and the hand in one, the tiny creature bristles and He chuckles as he gives a sharp pull.

Fascinating. A man as small as his hand falls forward and out of the bush, But is held up by a pair of wings. He's wearing a black and white striped jumper and jeans. Where on earth did he get them?. Sherlock is greeted by Sandy blond hair and a shocked face. The small man's wings are flickering every now and again catching the pools of light coming through the leaves of the canopy, they are alike that of a dragonfly in shape and number, however unlike anything he's ever seen in colour. 

Sherlock's eyes sweep over every detail and take in everything they can. Oh this is amazing! Fantastic! Sherlock features shift into an amused predatory gaze. This is new!

**Author's Note:**

> This Idea came up in a while ago in a livestream, between me, lovelynobody00 and a couple other people. Lovelynobody00 has drawn a couple of times her interpretation on pixie!john (Her tumblr: http://lovelynobody00.tumblr.com/). This is my interpretation of pixie!john. This was started a while ago on my livejournal, but sadly left as a wip. However I will now be continuing with this. Feel free to bring in suggestions or ideas in the comments. I'm quite open and while I do have an outline of what I want to do with this, your suggestions may come up in the story!


End file.
